


Morning Guest

by Wordgawk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/pseuds/Wordgawk
Summary: You just want him to stop being Cor the Restless and give you snuggles.





	Morning Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a loose prequel piece to [Lion's Pounce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326972). If you want a more "complete" experience, you can read that title after this one. This story is standalone, regardless.

The temporary touch of dark in your dreams transformed into a much lighter and different touch come morning. A morning that was still much too early. Still, the wandering brush across your cheek felt too good not to acknowledge.

Your eyes sleepily cracked open against their will, but what a sight for those seconds.

Cor was seated on the edge of the bed, smiling down at you, a tender look lifting his typically serious features.

At spotting you rouse, Cor’s hand stopped. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

You curled up tighter in the bed sheets, the puffy cotton bunching up around your chest. A flappy corner of the blanket behind you bumped the top of your head. You had taken over Cor’s bed last night after staying over a wee bit too late watching a movie.

You really couldn’t keep your eyes open right now. But his lovely smile greeting you so early in the day…

Cor’s adorably amused expression grew at seeing you recede into the warm cocoon. “I just wanted to check on you before I go.”

When his words waded their way into your foggy mind, you frowned and mumbled, “Go? Where?” You then recognized Cor was already dressed in day clothes.

“A quick pick up. I’ll return in about an hour.” The pad of his thumb grazed along your jawline.

Your eyelids fluttered closed as their weight took you over. “No, no, no, stay here. Pleeeease?” You slipped your hand over his warm one, as if that could persuade him.

You heard the rumble of Cor’s laughter as he leaned down and kissed your forehead. “Don’t fight sleep. I know it’s early for you.”

You didn’t want to check the clock. Cor had the natural habit of getting up at dawn hours and if you found out that was the time, you were going to yell.

Instead, you made whimpering noises in hopes of guilting him to stay, but alas, Cor patted your hand before he rose from the bed.

* * *

When you awoke again, your eyes opened more readily, though not by too much. It could’ve been an hour or several, but whatever the case, Cor’s derriere was seated yet again on the edge of the bed, only his back was turned to you.

You stretched out an arm and tugged lightly on his t-shirt. “Morning, sweetie. Can I get my snuggles?”

Cor turned his body halfway towards you, his blue eyes twinkling. “Good morning, darling.”

“Snuggles?” You were not letting him get away with his promise.

“You’re relentless.”

You patted his thigh for him to come closer. You blinked at something obscured on his lap, but his arm blocked your view. “Ooh, a surprise?”

Cor shifted and greeting you was another cutie of the fuzzy feline kind.

You giggled in glee. Cor knew you were a sucker for cats.

“Monica needed a babysitter for a few days. Her usual kitty-sitter wasn’t available. I didn’t think you’d mind us taking care of her.”

“Of course not.” Staring up at Cor gently cradling your furry guest, you let the image soak into your memory. His arms were strong and his expression affectionate as he tried to balance the little bundle of fur. Although he wasn’t experienced dealing with pets, you loved that he gave his best.

You eventually looked at the kitty, beckoning for her.

Cor released the cat and watched her pad over to you. “Only for a minute. I’d prefer to keep my bed fur-free.”

She toddled over to your face and gave you some tilted head stares before meowing. You reached out to pet when the kitty turned back around. Cor raised a questioning brow when she plopped down on Cor’s lap.

“Hey, no! It’s my turn!” you griped as she began purring and rubbing her head along Cor’s arm. _You_ hadn’t even gotten your customary Cor cuddle yet.

She didn’t respond, only wiggling her tail as if to dismiss you.

You harrumphed at a confused Cor. He set down the cat on the floor, but once he settled back on the mattress she jumped up and a wee bit too affectionately sidled up against his leg.

He shook his head. “I didn’t think this would happen.”

You lifted the blanket up to your chin and rolled over in defeated resignation. Some days you just couldn’t win.

 

 


End file.
